candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Sugar Saga
Candy Crush Sugar Saga (CCSS) is a fanon made by Lucas819. Note, this fanon will be mostly playable, but still have fan made things. See http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AEdwin91476/DIYLevels, to get info about making levels on APK Editor. Level types Currently, there are 8 level types in this game, which are Moves levels, Jelly levels, Ingredients levels, Candy Order levels, Chocolate levels, Mixed levels, Jelly Color levels and Antiorder levels. Moves levels ( ): The first level, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves. A majority of later moves levels contain candy bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a candy bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Jelly levels ( ): Introduced at level 5, the player is given a set number of moves to destroy all jelly-filled spaces by making a move with the candy above it. Ingredient levels ( ): Introduced at level 8: To win an ingredients level, the player must bring all the required ingredients down to the bottom of the board (or anywhere where there is a green arrow). Candy Order levels ( ): Introduced at level 46, the player must collect a specific number of colored candies, special candies, blockers or special candy combinations using a set number of moves. Chocolate levels ( ): Introduced at level 121: The player must break all the chocolate on the board. Mixed levels ( ): Introduced at level 316, a mix between two or more level types. Jelly Color levels ( ): Introduced at level 631: To pass this level type, the player must turn all jelly on the board from red to green. Anti order levels ( ): Introduced at level 1111: The player must use all given moves without collecting a specific amount of candies, special candies and blockers. Number of levels by type (Until the 36th episode). All timed levels were removed and replaced by moves levels on 1st March 2018. Milestone level numbers *Level 100 and level 400 are levels; *Level 200 is a level; *Level 300 is a level; *Level 500 is a level; Milestone level by types * The 100th level is level 314; * The 100th level is level 454. Difficulty Every level, there is a color coding on the Infobox to tell you the difficulty. The difficulty part in the infobox section also tells you how the difficulty is on a scale from 0 to 9. Below is the meaning of the difficulty: 0: None (White): Can be done in one attempt all the time, proven to be impossible to fail without pressing the quit button. The probability of succeeding is guaranteed. 1: Very Easy (Cyan): Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. The probability of succeeding is very high. Levels with this rating is uncommon. Episodes with mean up to 2 have this difficulty. 2: Easy (Teal): Can be mostly done within three attempts. The probability of succeeding is high. Levels with this rating is common. Episodes with mean 2,01 to 3 have this difficulty. 3: Somewhat Easy (Dark Green): Can be done in about 4-7 attempts. The probability of succeeding is moderate. Levels with this rating is common. Episodes with mean 3,01 to 3,5 have this difficulty. 4: Medium (Yellow): Can be done within 10 attempts (15 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is moderate. Levels with this rating is common. Episodes with mean 3,51 to 4 have this difficulty. 5: Somewhat Hard (Orange): Can be done within 15 attempts (20 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is quite low. Levels with this rating is common. Episodes with mean 4,01 to 4,5 have this difficulty. 6: Hard (Red): Can be done within 20 attempts. (30 for extreme cases) The probability of succeeding is low. Levels with this rating is common. Episodes with mean 4,51 to 5 have this difficulty. 7: Very Hard (Maroon): Can take up to roughly 50 attempts. (75 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is very low. Levels with this rating are somewhat common. Episodes with mean 5,01 to 6 have this difficulty. 8: Extremely Hard (Black): Can take up to hundreds, or even thousands of attempts for extreme cases. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Levels with this rating are rare. Episodes with mean 6,01 to 7 have this difficulty. 9: Nearly Impossible (Midnight Blue): Can take up more than hundreds or even thousands of attempts. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Levels with this rating are ultra rare. Episodes with mean 7,01 or higher have this difficulty. D: Impossible (Grey): Can not be done, proven to be unbeaten without any boosters and cheats. The probability of succeeding is none. Levels with this rating will be redesigned imediately! R: Variable (Purple): Can be done in range of just one attempt to more than thousands of attempts The probability of succeeding is highly depending on the board layout. Episodes Levels are organised into "Episodes" of 15 levels each, worlds are organized into 5 episodes each. CCSS currently has 37 episodes and 555 levels made. Trivia *This is the second fanon created by L819F. *This game share the same characteristics as the original game. *Most of episode names of this fanon will share at least one word from the originals. Ex: the 20th episode of CCSS is [[Chewy Clouds (CCSS)|Chewy Clouds]] share the name "Clouds" from the 20th episode of original game: Candy Clouds. *This may be the first fanon to introduce dark purple candies before the cyan candy. Category:Fanon Games